Everything's Just Wonderful
by StarSixtyNine
Summary: OneShot. He hates her, and she hates him. So why in the world are they stuck in a car together?KenOC.


**A/N: I don't write Ken, although I should start doing so. This is dedicated to you, Misty. If you like it, review. If you don't like it, review anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KEH-NEH-DAY (Although I wish I did…) or Misty, nor would I like to own Misty for that matter. I don't own the song "Everything's Just Wonderful" by Lily Allen. No infringement is intended.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ken… shut… up." She stated with pure annoyance in her voice.

"Well since you made us late to the event, AND left us with no gas since you just HAD to find a convenience store and didn't know where the hell it was, I'm going to talk as much as a damn well please!" Ken slightly shouted.

After that, his head met a potato chip bag.

"Die." Misty glared.

"Choke." Ken spat back.

"Sorry, that's your job." Misty said with a smirk.

Ken's jaw dropped. How dare she talk to him like that? He was Mr. Kennedy, god damn it!

"You're an evil little bitch, you know that?"

"Yes, I'm very aware of that. And it's a proud accomplishment, thank you very much." Misty said before turning her IPod on and listening to "Valerie" by Amy Winehouse. Of course, she had it up to full blast, meaning Ken could hear it.

"For the love of god, not that song _again_." Ken groaned.

"It's _my_ IPod, and _my_ music. I like it. If you don't want to hear it, then ignore it." Misty said, rolling her eyes.

"It's kind of hard to do that when you're sitting less than two feet away from me and blasting the damn thing." Ken glared at Misty.

"Poor baby. You'll get over it," Misty said, only to see him glare at her yet again. She smirked, "Or not."

Ken rolled his eyes and turned to stare at the nothing in front of him. Why the hell were they like this, anyway?

Well, they used to date. Shit happened, and things didn't turn out so great. So why are they riding together?

Well Vince, the chairman himself, got the ultimate bright idea that every Superstar must be paired with someone else while traveling, and lucky for those two, they were stuck together.

Well their relationship was much like now, where they argued and called each other names to the point of extreme exhaustion. It was obvious that they weren't meant for each other. They had one date with each other and instantly hated each other.

Yet, they were engaged for over a year.

But all of those insults caught up to them.

All of those nights alone caught up to them.

The arguments caught up to them.

All in all, Ken fucked up the relationship.

Misty fucked up the relationship.

"Misty…" Ken said just as her song was ending.

"What?" Misty said bitterly, not looking at him.

"Tell me again, why did we end things?"

Misty finally looked at him. Did he really just ask her that? More importantly… was she going to answer?

"Nothing worked out. We always fought. We were never around each other, so things didn't work out. You should know that by now, stop making me repeat myself." Misty said, turning away from him.

Ken sighed. Once she turned away from him that was it. That was her way of saying "This conversation is over, and I advise you say nothing more about it."

But Ken was going to take a chance.

"Misty…"

"I'm not talking to you anymore, Ken."

"You just did." Ken smirked.

"Shut up." Misty spat.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" Ken smirked again.

Misty whipped around and glared at him, "What?"

"I'm sorry… okay?"

"Sorry for what?" she asked, obviously confused.

"For fucking up the whole relationship. I wasn't there enough, so we didn't talk. The only way we could talk was by insulting each other every two seconds."

Misty stared. So _the _Mr. Kennedy was actually apologizing? He actually admitted he was wrong?

"…"

"Please say something." Ken pleaded.

"Well, I don't know _what_ to say, Ken."

"Well that's something." Ken smiled.

Misty rolled her eyes with a playful smile. "So what was that whole apology supposed to do, Ken?"

"Clear some things up with us?"

"You mean get back together." Misty stated knowingly with a small smile.

"Maybe that, too. I just want to give this another shot, Mist." Ken said.

Misty thought about it. Did she honestly want to give this another shot? Did she want to go back to the same unhappy relationship as before? Or would things be different this time?

Well… only one way to find out.

Misty sighed. "…Okay… we can try one more time, Ken. But I swear to God, if this is like last time---"

Ken would let her finish her sentence though, as he cut her off with a kiss.

"It won't." Ken whispered with a small smile on his face.

_Oh, yes I'm fine,_

_Everything's just wonderful_

_I'm having the time of my life._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Now do you understand what I meant, when I said you're in a car, Mist?**

**Review.**

**-Chantel.**


End file.
